Mended Heart
by BeautifulInversion
Summary: Songfic set after "Second Chances." Counselor Troi lets her guard down once again at a table in Ten Forward, this time she is sitting across from Cmdr. Riker. Disclaimer: Characters and their creation belong to Paramount.


This story is based on the R/T relationship and all rights to the characters and show belong to paramount. As I watched the 6th season episode "Second Chances", I loved the scene in 10-Forward between Tom and Deanna, but I always wished that Deanna and Will would tell each other how they feel. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send any comments my way.

Why do lovers drift apart

And how does love fade away

When do pieces of a broken heart mend again

You've been crying in the dark

And you've been feeling alone

Don't be scared of what you'll find

When you turn the light on

Ain't nobody gonna say goodbye

No, ain't nobody gonna walk away

This time, baby, I'm learning how to love you, love you

Ain't nobody gonna make you cry

No ain't nobody ever really tried to love you

Like I love you

What said memory of yesterday

What terrible scar

Keeps you gathering pieces of

Your shattered heart

There was once upon a time

When hope was living within

I know there will come a time

When you can believe again

How long have you been feeling lonely

How long have you been feeling sad and blue

This time, baby, I'm learning how to love you, love you

Ain't nobody gonna make you cry

No ain't nobody wver really tried to love you

Like I love you

-- Like I Love You

Written by Keith Thomas Amy Grant & Wayne Kirkpatrick

Mended Heart

 Ten-forward was silent and the tables had been empty for a long while now, the stars spun by in barely visible spectrums of color. Counselor Deanna Troi sat in a pale lavender chair across from one of the slender windows, across from her Imzadi. Her beautiful features were drawn and delicate and personified by the starlight reflecting in her dark eyes. He watched her as she stared down at the drink she was holding, as she revealed the feelings she so often discounted as unimportant and insubstantial, her feelings.

"I used stare out my window and wish that I could here your voice, even if were only reading security reports or shield modulations. Sometimes I would convince myself that you were longing for me in the same way. I would look up at the brightest star in the sky and wish that you were near me," she said softly, casually brushing away a stray tear that she hadn't planned on shedding. In fact she had never planned on having this conversation with him at all. Now in the dimness of the room she couldn't even recall how it had started, but she felt her heart breaking all over again. "Everyone tried their hand at cheering me up, but I just felt numb and they felt like vague presences and faint whispers to my ears. I knew your career had taken the best pat of me with it. For the first time, I really realized that things would never be the same again."

She looked back up at him and painted a polite smile on her face. Will's intense eyes reflected a bit of her pain as he slipped his hand up to wipe a small tear that had found its way onto the counselor's face, but she caught it and placed the cup she had been holding into his strong hands, getting up. He started to say something to her, but she silenced him with a barely controlled motion as she headed out of the doors. He turned to watch her go and as the doors slid shut behind her the first officer of the Enterprise found himself truly alone.

The counselor hid herself behind the doors of her bedroom and sat on the bed. She'd had a similar conversation with Lt. Riker a little over a year ago. At the moment when she had shared with him she knew it should've been the commander sitting across from her. This time when her true feelings had flowed from her lips it had been. She didn't have the strength to see how he would react and she didn't really know how it would effect him or the relationship they'd gotten comfortable with, and Deanna was almost sure she didn't want to watch if it disolved.

Will Riker walked slowly up to Deanna Troi's quarters. He had been sitting in 10-Forward for hours. It was well past midnight of that he was sure, but she wouldn't be sleeping. He knocked on the doors that led to the cabin and waited for a response. She was standing right behind the door and somehow he knew it.

"Deanna can we talk," he asked gently.

"Not now," she said in a hollow tone, "Go."

"Deanna, I'm sorry. . ." he began.

"I know," she said softly, placing her hand to the door squeezing her eyes shut, "Just leave."

"Deanna," he said his voice rising, "This isn't fair. I need to talk to you! I want to tell you... Imzadi.

The counselor winced at the word, never had it brought her so much pain. Not only was she hurting, but she had hurt him too. "Please," she told him, barely above a whisper, "Don't call me that." As the words left her mouth the counselor slid down the wall next to her, bursting into silent tears and the commander on the other side of her thumped his head into the bulkhead before complying with her wishes and heading down the corridor to his own cabin.

Sleeping was not an option as the first in command sat in his quarters staring straight ahead. All he had wanted to do was apologize, to tell her how foolish he had been. The memories and scars from their early relationship were still very vivid in their lives. They had drifted apart for so long, but now they were close, closer than before. It looked like choosing to forget their past instead of facing their feelings could now be detrimental to their relationship.

Will was interrupted from such a painful thought when Deanna Troi walked through the doors to his cabin. She was wearing her nightgown, her eyes were bloodshot from crying - a mirror of his own - she looked like her heart had been shattered all over again. He held out his hands for her to come to him and she did. Will cradled her in his arms and spoke to her in sincerity and truth.

"I thought of you every waking moment, Dee. I didn't take the best part of you with me. You had my heart in your hands the whole time." She looked up at him and this time when he reached down to wipe away the tears she did nothing to stop him. She pulled down a lock of his hair like she always did and he smiled down at her.

"Do me favor?" he asked. She look at him expectantly. He brought his hand to her cheek. "Don't ever leave me outside when you're hurting on the inside?" She nodded biting her lip slightly, the words held a depth to them that she was only beginning to realize.

"I promise, Imzadi," she told him, and slowly she felt an unspoken hope seeping back into her soul. Deanna Troi felt the pieces of her that had been broken so long ago being pulled back together with a renewed happiness, and she new that her heart was being mended in his arms.


End file.
